


Cherry on Top

by DaddiWasHere



Series: Eggplants & Peaches [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddiWasHere/pseuds/DaddiWasHere
Summary: They go for a ride





	Cherry on Top

The windows began fogging up as the parked car gently swayed. Red leather sat atop black leather on the front seat where a pair of tops were haphazardly added onto the pile. It was cold and it was raining heavily again, but the soft radio and heater weren’t the only things that were turned on. And the couple wasn't about to wait to get home to finally have a proper fuck.

“You're fucking insatiable today,” mouthed full pink lips against a pale throat before white teeth playfully tugged on a black choker necklace.

Smudged red lips that always tasted of maple syrup parted in a gasp and a full head of long, shiny red hair was thrown back as she enjoyed the slight tightening around her neck. “We can… stop if... you wanmm…” she dissolved into moaning as laughter vibrated against her skin.

“You’ll be the one begging me to stop in just a minute.” That had never actually happened before but the promise always sent shivers down her girlfriend's spine.

The mouth licking, biting and sucking on her neck was making it challenging to think, let alone speak, so Cheryl gave herself over to just feeling. And damn did she feel good right now.

Toni already had the top button of her black jeans all undone for this the moment she was dragged out of school and they drove away with a rouged bottom lip caught between two rows of white teeth and her short nails gently scraping the skin between the edge of Cheryl’s tall thigh highs and the hem of her short skirt. And the knowledge that Cheryl hadn't worn any underwear at all that day had her wandering fingers dangerously close to causing an accident.

She wasn’t completely sure what brought this mood on in her girlfriend, but her best guess was that it was about Veronica. Toni knew they would talk about it later so she could reassure her girlfriend that she had only been kidding, but Cheryl wasn’t down to talk right then - she was down to fuck.

Toni shifted under the girl in her lap, disappearing both their bras in a few quick movements. She then consciously slowed her movements down so that she could enjoy the perfect breasts in front of her because wow. The girls may have been crammed into the backseat with little room to maneuver, but they had all the time in the world to do this. They just weren’t about to wait to arrive back home first when Shadow Lake was right fucking there.

As the pinkette played with Cheryl’s soft breasts, the redhead sunk her fingers into her lover's hair to pull it out of its ponytail. She wanted something to grab onto when she inevitably began to lose it. The hands on her chest were a little cold still and the mouth laving her collarbones was hot. The contrast had her shuddering as she leaned into both touches, almost pressing Toni right into the backseat.

Toni breathed. Cheryl’s perfume filled the space alongside the earthy scent of petrichor as her smooth half-bare body wrapped around Toni’s softness as best it could. Toni breathed her in deeply, held her warm body closely and took her into her mouth, savouring. Cheryl gasped as a smooth hot tongue finally licked a hard nipple. She pushed her long fiery red locks over one shoulder and caught their reflection in the rolled up window. Happily watching as a beautiful serpent girl feasted upon her supple flesh like a full course meal, the teen became even hornier at the sight of herself being devoured whole in her precious car. This was one of those moments where the Blossom heiress readily acknowledged how absolutely fucking head over heels in gay she was. ‘ _Is this what I’d been missing out on_ ,’ she pondered as the mouth on her switched sides.

Toni loved Cheryl’s breasts. She could play with them for hours and never tire. Not only were they just so hot to look at, especially when being manipulated by her own hands, they were also so soft and malleable in her clutches. The perfect fit for her to fully grasp, and even better for her mouth to suck on. She whimpered for a split second as her head was pulled away from her snack in favour of savouring the flavour of her lover’s mouth.

Cheryl poured her desperation into the kiss, humming her encouragement as Toni’s arm wrapped tightly around her waist and pressed their heated bodies flush against each other while her other hand slowly travelled over Cheryl’s hip and between her legs where her skirt had ridden up so high it behaved as a belt.

Wetness.

The rain poured down harder outside, heavy raindrops pelting the car’s body like bullets bouncing off of Luke Cage, but it was a desert compared to the faucet between tensing pale thighs. The gang banger fingered around the cheer captain’s slippery pussy as their wet tongues battled for control. Toni always thought that Cheryl conflated being on top and topping, and the ever-patient bartender was always more than happy to teach her sweet Sapphic slut exactly who was in charge.

“Ah!”

Cheryl’s pussy clenched around a pair of invading fingers, her hips rutting down for more. Toni reattached their lips, coercing her to keep kissing as her pussy was fingered almost lazily. Toni relaxed against the backseat and made sure they kept the same languid pace on both fronts, braking Cheryl’s eager hips with her arm and reanimating a passive pouty mouth with her lips.

Cheryl could almost feel the moment the pads of those slick fingers wrinkled as the sensation inside her felt slightly rougher against her sensitive walls. She whispered words of encouragement wanting so badly for her girlfriend to give her more.

As eager as she felt to fuck her girlfriend properly, slow kisses and gentle thrusts were just the mood Toni was in. There just seemed to be something about the smell of petrichor that always got her like this. And she may have been a little high, who knows.

Then all of a sudden she felt warm hands cup her face and Cheryl’s head move an inch apart to look at her.

"Daddy...?"

Toni’s eyebrows jumped in pleasant surprise. She hadn’t heard that in a while, and certainly not stone cold sober. She was swiftly acutely aware of how tight her pants were at that very moment. "Oh, so bombshell came out to play today, huh?"

Cheryl bit her lip, hips still slowly grinding on Toni’s lap. “I want your cock so badly, daddy.”

Toni took a beat to calm herself down so her voice wouldn’t crack or shake as she replied, “Ask nicely, princess.” Mission failed. The rasp in her voice came out tenfold.

“Can I please ride you, daddy? Please?" Cheryl sounded so soft and innocent despite her desperate words.

Toni let go of her girlfriend and slipped her fingers out of her cunt. She seriously contemplated licking her own fingers to get a taste of that nether nectar, but then she had a better idea.

“Open.”

Cheryl didn’t hesitate to take both fingers into her mouth and lick them clean all while maintaining eye contact with lusting brown eyes that surely mirrored her own. The mood had shifted.

They both worked together to get Toni’s pants and underwear down as well as Cheryl’s skirt off before settling back into their original positions, but now fully naked except for a pair of patterned Jeffrey Campbells and a pair of red thigh high boots Toni insisted simply must stay on.

The older girl spat generously into Cheryl’s hand and then resumed kissing her as Cheryl stroked her dick until it was fully erect. Toni always had condoms on her anyway, but spontaneous sex like this was made a lot easier since Cheryl went on birth control because who had those ten seconds to spare for putting on a condom. Not her, that was for sure.

When the shorter girl finally pulled away, both girls breathing heavily, Cheryl looked into her eyes, waiting for more instruction. Toni had to smile, caressing the girl’s cheek. She really was the sweetest slut Toni had ever met.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, baby?” she had to ask.

“Yes, please.”

“Are you ready for me then?”

Cheryl nodded, biting her already bruised lip which was now mostly bare of any rouge. “Yes,” she whispered almost shyly, remembering to use her words. Toni’s eyes tracked the furious blush on her lover's naturally snowy skin from her face all the way down to her bellybutton, smirking at the effect she clearly had on the HBIC.

“Put me inside, baby.”

The car was so cramped and Toni's cock was long enough that Cheryl had to place her right foot on the seat and lean her body towards the left just so she could guide the fat tip to her entrance. Once the tip was pushed in with a groan, she kneeled back on the seat and leaned forward until her face was buried in rose-pink curls. Her hands clutched the backrest as her hips descended.

“Oh god it's so big,” she gasped into her girlfriend’s neck as if she didn’t know that already.

Toni licked her lips and let Cheryl set the pace at first, trying not to nut immediately inside her gripping pussy as Cheryl’s blossom got reacquainted with Toni’s south-side serpent. Cheryl had some God-tier pussy without a doubt, and man had she missed it in the past twenty-four hours. Toni watched them in the rearview mirror, which was tilted at just the right angle on purpose, as a bare white back rippled and undulated and the back of a redhead nodded against her neck.

The Riverdale royal slowly shifted down with a moan of overwhelming relief, rising back up slowly still only to sit a little lower, getting Toni’s dick wet inch by inch. Up and down and up and down her hips rose and set like a seesaw in unhurried motions, her thighs never fully making contact with Toni's lap and her eyes rolling when they weren't shut tight. Every now and then she went in for a clumsy kiss, blindly seeking Toni's smooth lips while her hips told the tale of how horny she felt.

Toni caressed and groped and sometimes smacked her shapely ass, her own hips cocking to move against Cheryl's but she used every ounce of self-control she possessed to let her do all the work. Let her prove herself.

“Do you like the way I ride you, daddy?”

Toni smiled, caressing wide hips reverently. “You're so good at it, baby.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, baby. You're the best dick rider daddy's ever had…” Toni slowly kissed her. “Best kisser...” Another slower kiss. “My favourite cocksucker and dick rider.”

Cheryl’s eyebrows furrowed in pleasure at both the sensation of Tiny stretching and filling her up coupled with her raspy words of praise. She felt more than ready to pick up the pace and was so sure her girlfriend would be on the same page. “Do you want me... to go faster, daddy?"

“Slow down, baby. We’ve got all day and I wanna enjoy this.”

Cheryl groaned from deep within her gut. She knew what she was in for. Eventually she would have to either work for it or beg for it.

Toni kept a casual hand on her hip to slow her down whenever the redhead started to lose the rhythm and another sliding all over her glistening skin because she fucking could. Cheryl joined her hands behind Toni's head, eyes drifting shut every time she hit a sensitive spot. As it got darker around them, Toni started to feel her slick walls tighten around her.

“Are you close already, babe?”

Cheryl nodded, moaning while valiantly fighting her orgasm. She knew she didn’t have permission yet and she wanted to be good for Toni for as long as possible without devolving into a fucked out mess. Dick riding isn't a form of transportation but Cheryl felt like she was transported somewhere where everything felt so good she could cum on a loop. The serpent knew this from first-hand experience and was even willing to excuse the other girl’s non-verbal response because she was getting off on the effect her cock had on her girlfriend.

So she reached between their bodies and briefly stroked her throbbing clit. “It's okay, baby, you've earned it. Cum all over daddy's dick.”

Cheryl was cumming before Toni had even finished her statement. Her inner walls clenched hard and rhythmically, hips and legs quaking as wetness streamed onto Toni’s lap. She yelled as her body went over the edge, pressing her lips against Toni’s even though they didn’t really move.

Once she had ridden out her orgasm, Cheryl pulled back and tried to calm her breathing enough to whisper a heartfelt, “Thank you,” as her hips came to a stop, but Toni guided her hips back into motion. “Don't stop. We're just getting started.”

Without a second thought Cheryl began to move once more, flipping her hair onto her back. Toni was still hard inside of her and even though her pussy was a little sore from earlier, they both knew it was only a matter of time before she would cum again no matter how slow they went. From her view, Toni was in awe of her. She couldn't believe that she herself hadn't nutted already with the chokehold her dick was in, but how was her girl still going after cumming so hard.

“Someone missed Tiny, didn’t you baby?”

“Yeah. So much, daddy.”

“I know you did. I can tell by the way you fuck me.”

Cheryl bit her lip, leaning back until she was upright and tweaking her own nipples. Hearing Toni say it like that did things to her and Toni knew.

"How do I feel inside you?" she's asked.

Cheryl wanted to show her so she took Toni's hand and placed it just below her belly button, "You're so deep."

The older girl’s eyebrows rose once more when she felt it. "Am I that deep right now?"

"Uh huh."

The serpent's fingers pressed into the cheerleader's tummy to feel her dick from the outside all the while feeling Cheryl's hot pussy from the inside. Something had definitely shifted for her. With a renewed sense of purpose, Toni moved Cheryl's hips faster "Fuck me faster, baby. Suck my cock with that pussy. Ride me like a horse."

Toni really needn't have said more. Cheryl almost immediately began to ride her dick faster and harder as if she were attempting to break the smaller girl's pelvis. Toni looked between her girlfriend’s face and where their bodies smashed together like violent puzzle pieces with something close to disbelief. "How the fuck did I get so lucky?"

Toni continued to sing her praises, kissing her cheeks and sucking and licking her throat and collarbones and breasts and everywhere else she could, knowing it would bruise, as Cheryl swallowed her screams until she was begging to cum again. Toni sat there mesmerised watching her big cock disappear into that tight pussy, lips stretching obscenely around it.

Toni was getting closer and closer. "Let it out, bombshell. You know I wanna hear you."

Sweat dripped down Cheryl's back and torso. Her breasts looked like jell-o in an earthquake as she bounced until her thighs were smacking against Toni's and the car bounced along like it had hydraulics.

Cheryl’s muscles were burning and her clit was throbbing for attention again while her inner walls were almost overstimulated, stretched out and filled over and over again.

"You gonna cum all over daddy's cock, baby?"

"Yes! Please!" she shouted with each bounce.

"You want me to cum deep inside that pussy?"

"Please give it to me, daddy. I want it."

"Then fuck me harder. Bounce on that dick."

"Oh Gooooooood! Oh shit- oh fuck, oh daddy! Please can I cum daddy please I'm gonna-"

At that moment Toni put her fingers on Cheryl's clit and rubbed her to climax.  
"Cum for me, baby."

Cheryl came with a long scream that would have woken up the entire town if it wasn’t muffled by a torrential downpour.

She stayed cumming as Toni quickly sat lower in her seat and pistoned her dick into her pussy not only helping ride out her orgasm, but sending her into another one and another until she had squirted all over Toni and the back seat. All Cheryl could do was shut her watery eyes, sit there on top of Toni and take it as her rod rammed into her like a woodpecker and yet she was screaming her lungs out and begging for it and more.

“Look at me. Fucking look at me when I'm fucking the shit out of you. Oh yeah, just like that. Take it. You want it hard and deep, don't you? You're fucking taking it like you do... Right there, baby, don't you fucking move. Oh shit. That's so fucking good. Give that pussy to me. You're taking my cock so fucking deep, baby. This what you want, princess? You like that? You like having your pussy pounded like a slut? Out here where anyone could drive by and catch you screaming – _begging_ – for it like a whore? Are you my whore, baby? Say it!”

“I'm a- I’m your… whore!”

"Keep going."

“I'm your whore, daddy! I love- love it when you… hhh pound my pussy. Please, don't stop! You're making me cum so hard all over your big cock! Fuck me harder, please! Fuck me like a sss- like s-slut until I beg you to stop!”

“And what if someone catches us, huh?”

“I want them to! I want them all to see how good you fuck me, daddy. How good you stretch me out and fuck my pussy! I want them to know what a slut I am for you. God, I love your cock so much and I don't care where you put it, I just want your cock deep inside me. Use my pussy to make yourself cum, daddy. I want your cum inside me!"

“You want me to cum inside that pussy?”

“Please cum deep inside me, daddy! Fill me with your cum! Give it to me!”

And thus, Toni gave it to her. And then some. She wasn’t even trying to prove a point anymore. She just needed to bust a nut already goddamn.

“Right there. You're gonna make me cum, daddy. Please let me cum like that.”

“Do it bab- oh fuck!”

Even though Toni had been building up to it practically all day, her climax took her by surprise, blindsiding her completely. Now not only was Cheryl's tight pussy filled to the balls with dick, but now it had a huge creampie to go with it. Toni held her close and ground into her girlfriend like she was churning butter, panting into her ear as she blew her load until she was soft and naturally slipped out of her stretched out pussyhole.

The cum was lodged so deep in the teen on top that it took a little while for it to start dripping down Cheryl's thighs. Then there was so much that Toni felt it leak onto her aswell. She loosened her grip and checked to see the damage.

"Shit... I made such a mess didn't I, princess?" she laughed tiredly.

Cheryl saw it aswell and began to giggle, high off of endorphins or whatever. Later she'd be pissed about ruining her car.

Toni smiled with her, playfully responding, "but you love it, don't you? Love being a messy little slut for me."

"I do."

They kissed each other's pillowy lips as their bodies cooled off and the radio continued to play softly. The mood had shifted to one of contentment and deep intimacy as they held each other, naked and vulnerable, satisfied and craven all at once. Needing each other as much as wanting.

"You're not just another girl, you know that?" Toni said when they were tucked into bed later that night. "I don't need anyone else because you're more than I ever dreamed of. You're the milkshake and the cherry on top."

Cheryl couldn't bring herself to roll her eyes. She knew that this time Toni wasn't teasing her yet again about performing with the Pussycats that one time. Her heart clenched at Toni's clumsy yet heartfelt words. She held her tighter as her head lay on Toni's bare chest. "I know, TT."

And that's all Toni could ever want. For Cheryl to know.

Neither girl left the other this time. There was nothing to prove and thus nothing to lose.

The rain had stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you liked it or not, thanks for giving it a chance. Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr 
> 
>  
> 
> [DaddiWasHere on Tumblr](https://daddiwashere.tumblr.com)


End file.
